


The Vampire's New Pet

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled after she cuddled a new pet kitten on her blanket.





	The Vampire's New Pet

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled after she cuddled a new pet kitten on her blanket. ''We'll always be together,'' she said to it. She fell asleep with the kitten before it struggled and ran out of her home. After Sarah woke up, she gasped. She eventually fell asleep. A kitten in dreams. 

 

THE END


End file.
